Change of Hands
by INSECTgrl
Summary: Petunia Dursley didn't expect her nephew to be a pawn in a war. She didn't expect to divorce her husband and have her husband keep her son. She didn't expect to move in with her brother the famous Maxamillion Pegasus. Now her and her brother will raise Harry to be a boy that no one expected. (Adopted from High Reacher)


**Hello everyone! This is a new story that I adopted from High Reacher. I know that I already have a story being written but I saw this story and couldn't help it. So here's the first chapter. Don't forget to comment review and like.**

**I don't own any recognizable material.**

* * *

At the address of number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey England a very normal family of three lived. There was Vernon Dursley, a whale of a man with bland black hair and a walrus like mustache, Dudley Dursley, a child only one years of age that was already turning out to look exactly like his father, and Petunia Dursley, a pencil like women with short brown, curly hair and a slightly longer neck then average. They were a content family with a content life but that was all about to change in the matter of a night.

Petunia Dursley was about to put the days empty milk bottles on the steps when she notices something laying on her front step. It's a young child the same age as her own. He has chocolate brown hair and a small frame even for a one year old. But the thing that shocked her was his eyes. They were the exact same color as her sisters.

"Vernon" She calls up the stairs "I think there is something you need to see out here."

Vernon Dursley came to the doorway looking half asleep. His hair was ruffled and sticking out in an odd way and his mustache was sticking up into his nose slightly.

"Well." Vernon starts. "What is it women? I don't have all night. I have work in the morning and if I don't get some rest then nothing will get done."

"I think Lily's son is on the porch." Petunia says while picking up the bundle to show to her husband.

"What, did your freak sister finally drop dead or did she leave him with us because her and her Freak husband were too poor to care for it?" Vernon sneers. He never did like Petunia's sister Lily. To him she was still a freak even after she and Petunia reconciled their relationship three years ago.

"Don't call her or her husband a freak Vernon." Petunia scolds. Petunia looks down at the basket and picks up a letter. "Though I'm not sure why there's a child on our doorstep. Maybe this will explain what he's doing here."

"Fine." Vernon says. "But let's go inside it's too cold out here and put the boy in the basket. You don't need to catch those peoples freakishness."

Petunia only rolls her eyes and the couple walks inside the house to find out what the mysterious letter says.

* * *

"Alright women." Vernon says. "What does the letter say?"

Petunia opens the letter and reads aloud.

Dear Mr. and Miss. Dursley,

The news that I must tell you is that your sister Lilly Potter nee Evans and her husband James Potter are deceased as of last night, October 31st. They were murdered by a dark wizard named Voldemort with their only son left an orphan. Harry James Potter, your nephew defeated Voldemort after Voldemort tried to use the killing curse on him. The curse did not kill him but instead drained Voldemort of his power and left only the scar on his forehead to show for it.

I am asking you to become Harry's guardians. If you agree to raise Harry then wards around your house will activate keeping dark wizards and witches away from your family or Mr. Potter. There are a few conditions that I want to be met though. As Harry is now a famous wizard we cannot let his fame get to his head. I want him to be as humble as possible and for that I need your family to treat him with as little respect as possible. I wish for you to put him in a small area for his bedroom, give him tough chores, and raise your son to dislike him as much as possible. Harry also needs to be faced with more hardships such as loneliness, bullying, and if possible minor abuse. This is to allow him to come to me and for the people I set up to be his friends to gain his undying loyalty and trust. He needs to be useful in the war that's coming up and for that he needs to be under the thumb of the light.

I hope you follow my requests and help the light side win the wizarding war,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

"So all we have to do is treat this boy badly and we get protection." Vernon says. "Sounds easy enough but where could we put the boy? Maybe under the stairs in the cupboard or-"

"Vernon!" Petunia snaps. "You will not treat my nephew with such disrespect. I don't care what that letter says. He is going to be treated as if he is our own son and that's final."

You will not talk to me that way woman!" Vernon yells. "I am the money maker and the man of the house. You're just a housewife! If you want that, that freak to be treated as a normal person is then you will be out of my house by tomorrow morning and you will never see my son again!"

"I am sick of you treating me as a maid Vernon!" Petunia shouts. "I will be gone with Harry before you come home from work and I hope to never see you again."

"Fine then you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight women and I expect your wedding ring on the dining room table. It was expensive and I'm not having you sell it." Vernon says.

"Please pick up." Petunia says to herself as she dials a number on the phone. She knew that the only person she could turn to right now would be her brother from Japan. She and Lily had a younger brother that her mom had to give up for adoption. She was the only person in her family that actually wanted to meet him. It was the reason her and Lilly got into a fight in the first place. Not because of her being jealous like most people believed. Before she was dating Vernon she spent most of her time with him at his house in Japan and they're still very close. He turned to her when his wife died and she knew she could turn to him now.

"Hello this is Maxamillion Pegasus speaking." The voice on the other line says.

"Hello Max this is Petunia. I gotten myself into a rather bad situation and need your help." Petunia says,

"You know you can always turn to me sister dear. Just tell me what you want and it's yours." He replied.

Petunia let out a sigh of relief and continued. "Lily and her husband are dead." Max let out a gasp of shock and she continued. "Her son was left at my doorstep with a letter telling me and Vernon to treat him badly so he can be a pawn in some war. Vernon was all for being horrible to him and we got into a fight. I have to be out of the house by the end of the day tomorrow or else Harry will most likely end up as some sort of slave. Do you think you can come and get me and Harry by tomorrow?"

There was a long pause. Petunia almost thought he hung up but then he spoke up. "That's horrible. I remember you telling me all about Lilly and her world. I can come and get you by 2:00 p.m. tomorrow. No nephew of mine is going to be used as a pawn and no sister of mine is going to be treated badly. I want to see this letter for myself though when I get there though. If there's anything I can do to make the man who sent that letter's life a living hell I will."

Petunia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Max. I don't know what I would do without you."

Pegasus laughs and replies "You know your life would be drab without me. Now start packing up. You need to be ready by the time I'm there. I don't want you in that house for any longer then you have to."

"Okay." Petunia readily agrees. "Goodbye Max I'll see you in the morning."

She looks down at the sleeping boy in the basket at her feet. He looks so peaceful for someone who just unknowingly lost both of his parents and became a piece in a game that he shouldn't, and wont if she has a say in it, have to play in.

'Don't worry Harry.' Petunia thinks as she looks down at the small boy. 'Everything will be fine now. You'll have two new people to take care of you and nobody is going to hurt you for as long as I can prevent it.'


End file.
